kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neverland
|assist=Tinker Bell |KHnormalname=Captain Hook's Pirate Ship |KHnormalfile=Captain Hook's Pirate Ship -KH1-.ogg |KHnormalname2=Never Land Sky |KHnormalfile2=Never Land Sky.ogg |KHbattlename=Pirate's Gigue |KHbattlefile=Pirate's Gigue -KH1-.ogg |COMnormalname=Captain Hook's Pirate Ship |COMnormalfile=Captain Hook's Pirate Ship -ReCoM-.ogg |COMbattlename=Pirate's Gigue |COMbattlefile=Pirate's Gigue -ReCoM-.ogg |358normalname=Secret of Neverland |358normalfile=Neverland358.ogg |358battlename=Crossing to Neverland |358battlefile=NeverlandBattle358.ogg |BBSnormalname=Daydream upon Neverland |BBSnormalfile=Neverland.ogg |BBSbattlename=Neverland's Scherzo |BBSbattlefile=Neverland Battle.ogg |film=''Peter Pan (1953)'' }} Neverland, sometimes parsed as Never Land, is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts coded, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is based on the 1953 film, Peter Pan. Although the world is named Neverland, the actual islands are only visited in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep; in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Captain Hook's pirate ship and London's "Big Ben" clock tower are explored instead. Neverland's Keyhole is near the three o'clock point on Big Ben's clock face, and appears when the hands point at twelve o'clock. Setting ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sora and his party's first stop in Neverland is in the Brig of Captain Hook's ship, where they meet with Peter Pan. Eventually, they bust out and enter the ship's Hold. Activating the Yellow Trinity on the left opens a small Secret Room, while the right door leads to a hole into the ship's Freezer. Traveling through the Freezer takes Sora's party to the Galley, just below the place where Wendy and Kairi are held prisoner. Climbing through the grate in the corner takes the party to the Cabin, which holds a save point, and a Green Trinity that lowers the ladder and allows them to access the Captain's Cabin. Alternately, the party can pass through the Corridor and go right into the former holding cell for Wendy and Kairi, where the Captain's Cabin can also be accessed. After the boss battle in the Captain's Cabin against Anti-Sora, the party can travel out on Deck, where the final battle in Neverland takes place. Afterward, Peter Pan and Wendy take the party to the Clock Tower, the site of many treasures and the world's Keyhole. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Ventus is the first Keyblade wielder to arrive. He wakes up before almost being kicked by Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys ask him to accompany them to see the fallen star that Tinkerbell found. Mickey is shown in Neverland with Vanitas at the Indian Camp. Along the way Ven sees Mickey's Star Shard but Hook takes it and kidnaps Tinker Bell. Ventus eventually finds Captain Hook and fights him ending with the Crocodile chasing him away. Peter and the Lost Boys return with their treasure chest, only to find that there is no more treasure because the Lost Boys lost it all. Then Peter Pan tells them that it wasn't important and that everyone should put items that are special to them in the chest. Ventus then puts his cherished Wooden Keyblade in the chest. He soon departs shortly afterwards. Terra is the second Keyblade wielder to arrive here, shortly after Ventus's arrival. He runs into Captain Hook and Smee where the three are attacked by Unversed. They run away while Terra gets rids of all the Unversed. He then runs into a cave and sees Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys getting a treasure chest. Captain Hook tells Terra to get it back for him and he ends up fighting Peter Pan for it. However they eventually stop only to find out the whole thing was a misunderstanding created by Hook. Terra about to leave Neverland, soon hears the Lost Boys yelling about monsters in the Skull Cave. He returns to the cave to find a swarm of Unversed attacking the two boys. Terra then destroys the swarm, saving the Lost Boys and departs shortly after. Aqua is the last one to arrive. She meets Peter Pan, the lost boys and Tinker Bell. They tell her that because she found their treasure map she has be the leader and go on their treasure hunt with them. They soon find out that Captain Hook stole their treasure once again, realizing that it was all junk in the chest he abandons it and leaves. Aqua finds the Wooden Keyblade and Peter tells her Ven left it behind. She then senses another presence nearby and runs to the Indian Camp only to be confronted by Vanitas who is holding Ventus's Wooden Keyblade. He then tells her that Ventus no longer needs it, and callously snaps it in two, much to Aqua's outrage. He then proceeds to tell her that since Ventus has gotten stronger, he no longer needs her as his so-called "Plan B". Aqua then battles and defeats him in a fight, but passes out soon afterwards. She is then awakened by Peter where she talks a bit about Ven and Terra. She departs soon after. In the ending credits it is shown that Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys have got their treasure back and Peter discovers that Hook and Smee are watching them, he flies over and steals Captain Hook's hat. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the first game of the series, Neverland is seen after the completion of Monstro by way of a cutscene. After the events inside the whale's insides, Riku returns Kairi's lifeless body to Captain Hook's ship. Maleficent meets him there, and gives him the ability to control the Heartless. Neverland does not appear again until Sora and company are captured by Captain Hook. After meeting Peter Pan, they scurry through the ship, eventually fighting off Anti-Sora. Riku escapes with Kairi, leaving Hook to fight Sora. Peter Pan leaves after retrieving his friend, Wendy, but returns right before the fight against Captain Hook. Captain Hook is thrown overboard by Sora and Peter Pan, where he is chased to the horizon by the Crocodile. Peter Pan, with the help of his pixie friend Tinker Bell, takes Sora to the Clock Tower, where Wendy is waiting. Sora repairs one of the clock faces, which reveals the Neverland Keyhole. Sora seals it with his Keyblade, and bids farewell to Peter Pan, but not before Peter gives him Tinker Bell, thus turns her into his Summon. After the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion is opened, a powerful Heartless (Phantom) is released and finds its way to the Clock Tower. Sora is then given the opportunity to choose to go to the Clock Tower to fight the Heartless. After a long and difficult battle, Phantom is finally defeated and Neverland is safe again. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A memory version of Captain Hook's ship is created inside Castle Oblivion. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Roxas is ordered to venture into the world of Neverland for the first time on Day 174. It is the 8th world he is sent into, and he travels there by himself in order to take down a Wavecrest. Once there, he encounters Captain Hook and his first mate Smee, both of whom are looking for buried treasure following a pile of maps. The treasure they had recently found, similar to a dozen or so they had dug up prior to Roxas's arrival, is empty. Hook becomes frustrated with their lack of success and believes someone else might get the treasure. Heartless appear a moment later, drawn by Hook's greed. The Captain and Smee flee at the sight of the heartless, leaving Roxas to eliminate it. Roxas then turns to inspect the "treasure", and is rather confused at the Heartless' appearance next to it. He suspects Hook had something to do with the heartless emerging, as his rising emotion made him seem "off". Wanting to further inspect what happened, he approaches their ships. Tinker Bell then flies along, and Roxas experiences another vision of the boy in red who had apparently met Tinker Bell before. She urges him to follow her to the ship, and as Roxas lacks the ability to fly, she grants it to him. Roxas believes he can fly, and a vision of the boy in red comes to him showing him how to do so. The sensation is curiously enough familiar to Roxas, like it wasn't the first time he flew. It also seemed like Tinker Bell believed in him, as though she knew he'd be able to fly with her help. Despite this, Roxas decides to follow his orders and not follow Tinker Bell to Hook's ship. He completes the mission and is anxious to share with Axel and Xion the things that transpired. On Day 195 he is accompanied on a mission to Neverland with Axel. At first Roxas is unable to fly, and soon realizes he needs Tinker Bell's help. Axel and Roxas notice Hook and Smee nearby, digging up more Heartless infested chests. They retreat to the ship and decide to fire the cannons. Roxas tells Axel about what he knows of Hook and Smee's story, and they decide to check the spots already dug at in the hopes of finding their targets, Artful Flyers. They find Tinker Bell at the site, who is enraged at Roxas for not helping her out before. She decides eventually to help the two fly in the hopes they would help her. In an attempt to follow Roxas's example, Axel tries to fly, but fails. Roxas encourages him, and because he believed in his friend's words, Axel becomes able, much to his own surprise and excitement. Axel then stops Roxas from following Tinker Bell, and the two go about completing their mission while dodging cannonballs shot from Hook's ship. Once the mission is over, Axel and Roxas return to the Castle That Never Was, right in time to miss Pete's entrance to the scene. It seems the maps Captain Hook found were placed by Pete in order to fuel the Captain's greed, and by doing so, Pete could rally an army of powerful Heartless drawn to that greed. He doesn't obtain the heartless though, as they were eliminated by Axel and Roxas. On Day 300, Roxas finds his appointed mission a bit more difficult, for he cannot fly, and Tinker Bell has been captured by Captain Hook and Smee. Helping the one that helped him earlier, Roxas decides to not complete the mission until Tinker Bell is safe. Hook has apparently been tearing apart every map that proved to be useless before heading on to the location shown on the next map. He believes that amongst the fake maps is one that leads to a real treasure, and that the "dummies" were a means of protecting it. Therefore, if he kept making Smee dig, he would get his treasure. Roxas finds that Tinker Bell has been locked in a lantern on hook's desk, so he hides and waits for Smee and Hook to leave before he sets her free. After he releases her, Roxas turns away in order to return to his mission, only to be stopped by Tinker Bell. He then gets a momentary vision of the boy in red, which convinces Roxas stay with Tinker Bell for a while longer. They discover the map pieces Hook no longer had interest in, and Tinker Bell helps Roxas fly once more so he could look into the spots marked on the maps. Roxas collects the rest of the pieces from across the ship and digs at the appointed spots, but does not find any Heartless. He realizes Hook was the one who drew the Heartless, so he tracks him down. Upon finding Hook, the Phantomtail Roxas was sent to exterminate appears. Pete appears just as Roxas leaves again and reaches the conclusion that despite how much Hook has been digging, there aren't Heartless nearby because someone was eliminating them. Pete then decides to turn to his final resort, offering the Captain a real treasure. This makes Hook's greed grow, allowing Pete to summon a Heartless to fight. The final battle in Neverland takes place on Day 301, where upon arrival Tinker Bell rushes to Roxas's side and grants him flight in order for him to reach Hook and Smee. The two are digging up the "treasure" buried where the last map they have led them to. True to Captain Hook's suspicions, the final map led them to a decorated treasure chest filled with valuables and several weapons made of solid gold. Hook's greed grows and is absorbed into the treasure, giving birth to the skeletal dragon Heartless fittingly named Ruler of the Sky. Hook and Smee run away, thus clearing the stage for Pete to make his entrance. Enraged at Roxas's interference with his plans once more after what happened between them in Agrabah, he commands the Ruler of the Sky to attack Roxas. After the battle, the defeated heartless crashes into Hook's ship and destroys it, much to Tinker Bell's amusement. The Ruler of the Sky's captive heart is then released. Pete, enraged at his defeat, escapes the scene, and Roxas is free to leave Neverland. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Neverland appeared once in a cutscene in Kingdom Hearts coded showing Riku and Kairi at the Clock Tower. Characters File:Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan File:Tinkerbell.png|Tinker Bell File:WendyKingdom.jpg|Wendy File:Slightly.jpg|Slightly File:Cubby.jpg|Cubby File:Captain Hook.png|Captain Hook File:Smee.jpg|Smee File:Croc.jpg|Crocodile Enemies Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera File:TurquoiseMarch.png|Turquoise March File:Emerald Serenade.png|Emerald Serenade File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider File:Misslediver.png|Missilediver File:Jet Balloon 2.png|Jet Balloon File:Pirate-Heartless.jpg|Pirate File:AirPirate-khii.png|Air Pirate File:KH-Battleship.jpg|Battleship File:ShadowSora.png|Shadow Sora File:Darkball.png|Darkball File:Avalanche.png|Avalanche File:Wavecrest.png|Wavecrest File:Phantomtail.png|Phantomtail File:Rare Truffle.png|Rare Truffle File:Crescendo-khii.jpg|Loudmouth File:BubbleBeat.png|Bubble Beat File:RareVendor.png|Rare Vendor File:Possessor(boss).png|Possessor File:Air Battler.png|Air Battler File:ArtfulFlyer.png|Artful Flyer File:Shadow Glob.png|Shadow Glob File:Anti-Sora.png|'Anti-Sora' File:Phantom.png|'Phantom' File:RuleroftheSky.png|'Ruler of the Sky' Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Wild Bruiser.png|Wild Bruiser File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt File:Yellow Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard File:Prize Pot.png|Prize Pod File:Chest Spider.png|Spiderchest File:Shade Jelly.png|Jellyshade File:Medicine Bottle.png|Vile Phial File:Vile Face.png|Triple Wrecker File:Element Cluster KHBBSFM.png|Element Cluster File:Mandrake.png|Mandrake File:Jelly Ball.png|Blobmob Somebodies File:Captain Hook.png|'Captain Hook' File:Peter Pan.png|'Peter Pan' File:Vanitas.png|'Vanitas' Treasures Dalmatians *43, 44, & 45 - In a chest on one corner of the Clock Tower. *82, 83, & 84 - On the high beam in the ship's Hold. *85, 86, & 87 - In the Secret Room behind the Yellow Trinity. *88, 89, & 90 - In the corner with the bed in the Captain's Cabin. Trinities Gallery File:Neverlandarea.jpg|The Gully in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, if the Map Card Strong Initiative is used, you will enter the under carriage of the ship.